Baby, It's Cold Outside
by karkalicious
Summary: Klaine one-shot based purely on the song.


Here's a KurtxBlaine one shot. By the way, I get that Kurt's mom is dead. I was just trying to quote the song to get Blaine started, okay? Alright, get to readin' kiddo.

* * *

Kurt sat upstairs in Blaine's room, cuddled up next to him, while the two listened to music. Kurt couldn't believe that just two weeks ago he had met Blaine at Dalton Academy, and now he was his boyfriend. It was truly amazing how he had finally found someone special, and Kurt was happier than ever.

Kurt suddenly shivered, and moved closer to Blaine. It was rather chilly, both in and out of the house, "Blaine, I'm cold."

Blaine chuckled and lifted Kurt into his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist, "Let me warm you up," Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, and captured the teen's lips in a tender kiss, "You warm now?" asked Blaine when he broke the kiss.

Kurt smiled, "A bit."

They shared another passionate kiss, and then Kurt buried himself in Blaine's chest, letting the music and Blaine's angelic voice fill his ears, while the older teen held him closely. Kurt breathed in Blaine's cologne, and closed his eyes, smiling. Blaine began to sing along with the music playing, and affectionately rubbed Kurt's back.

"_Nothin' can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true."_

_I love it when you sing to me, _thought Kurt as felt he began to feel drowsy, feeling at ease, as if nothing in the world could bring him down at that moment.

"_It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need… to make it through…"_

Kurt held on tighter to the teen serenading him, falling asleep right then and there in Blaine's arms. Blaine looked down at Kurt, now in a peaceful slumber, and smiled, kissing the boy's forehead.

"You're so cute," whispered Blaine, as he leaned against his bed, still holding Kurt closely, and also fell asleep.

Kurt awoke to find himself still in Blaine's arm, and was surprised when he found him asleep. Kurt softly kissed Blaine on the cheek, "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open, as Kurt got up and stretched.

"What time is it?" asked Blaine with a yawn. Kurt looked at his watch and gasped, "It's after midnight! I told my dad I'd be home for dinner-" Kurt grabbed his coat and bag, making his way towards the

bedroom door, "I'll see you tomorrow-" Blaine followed him downstairs to the front door. Kurt opened it, and cold air hit his face. The neighborhood was covered in a white blanket, and the air was freezing. Blaine closed the door, turning Kurt around, and placing his hands on his hips.

"Guess you'll have to stay here with me," said Blaine with a smirk.

"But my mother will start to worry, and my dad, h-he'll be waiting for me."

Blaine planted a small kiss on Kurt's lips, and brushed his lips against Kurt's ear, making the teen shiver, "But baby, _it's cold outside," _Blaine whispered huskily, and Kurt's breath hitched. Blaine began to softly sing in Kurt's ear, his hands still around his waist, "_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_…-It's a duet, Kurt. I know you know the words, come on-" he began to sing again, "_How lucky that you dropped in…" _

Kurt hesitated, but began to sing along with Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "_My sister will be suspicious," _

"_Gosh, your lips look delicious," _sang Blaine, as he brushed his thumb across Kurt's tender, pink lips, making Kurt blush.

"_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious," _Kurt had gotten so distracted by Blaine, that he forgot all about going home, but he didn't care. He was enjoying his little duet with Blaine. Kurt suddenly felt Blaine's warm lips on his, and his left hand slid down to the older teen's collar, feeling his warm skin. _Now, if I can just get this shirt off him, _thought Kurt, but before he could do anything, Blaine broke the kiss and made their foreheads touch. Both boys were smiling, and breathing heavily. Blaine chuckled softly, and kissed Kurt one more time, "Ooooh, your lips _are _delicious."

Kurt giggled, blushing like a love struck teenager, "I don't think that's how it ends, Blaine."

"You're right-" Blaine picked Kurt up off the floor, and carried him bridal style upstairs to his room- "But I'm too tired to continue on," whispered Blaine, against Kurt's lips. The younger teen smiled, not denying that he was rather tired too, _even _after taking a nap not too long ago, and buried his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine stopped at his door, and opened it, carrying both bodies inside towards his bed in the corner. Kurt could hear the music that they had left on, and was glad Blaine didn't turn it off, as they both climbed into bed. Kurt tightly snuggled next to Blaine, and placed his hands on the older boy's chest, while Blaine wrapped a strong, warm arm around Kurt. They both closed their eyes, their heartbeats blending with the music playing, and synchronizing in perfect harmony. Kurt smiled at tonight's turn out, and drifted off into his dreams, hoping that in the morning, the neighborhood would still be hidden under a cold, white blanket of snow.


End file.
